Many people who rely on specialized wheelchair seating have difficulties attaining and maintaining proper pelvic positioning, a critical component for achieving good sitting posture. Use of commercially available devices often results in misalignment and areas of high pressure. The objectives of this research project are to develop an innovative, dynamic pelvic stabilization device, to demonstrate its effectiveness, and evaluate its functional benefits through clinical trials. The HipGrip consists of contoured pads that "grip" the pelvis to provide firm support while allowing anterior/posterior tilting of the pelvis without losing position within the wheelchair. The ability of the HipGrip to improve posture and maintain pelvic positioning will be demonstrated through a clinical study involving 25 wheelchair users. The effects of the HipGrip on performance of functional tasks, activities of daily living, and participation in school, vocational and/or recreational activities will be assessed. The HipGrip will link the user with the wheelchair to provide a stable base of support from which to perform functional tasks without risk of falling out of the wheelchair. This will potentially increase user independence. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed dynamic pelvic stabilization device will potentially enhance the lives of thousands of wheelchair users. The system can improve posture, comfort and function. This seating technology can also be applied to other rehabilitation equipment where dynamic custom seating is desirable.